Happy Birthday to You
}} Happy Birthday to You, also called A Sticky Situation, is an unmarked quest in Fallout 3. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Once given clearance to enter Little Lamplight by Mayor MacCready, the gate opens to display several kids gathered around a teenager wearing a red birthday hat. Sticky has just turned 16, and it's time for him to leave Little Lamplight. When you speak to him, he tells you he wants to go to Big Town, where all the grownups go. Once Sticky joins your party, you may give him weapons and armor, which he will then use to defend himself on the journey. During the trip, Sticky talks quite a bit, sometimes making up stories presumably chosen at random. His stories follow a Mad-Lib template: similar stories repeat, with only about half the words changed. You can either put up with it, tell him to shut up, or kill him (this holds no Karma loss). This quest is completed upon crossing the bridge to Big Town. Notes * So long as the player has not reached Big Town, Sticky will remain a constant companion. * Sticky will say the age for children to leave is 18, though through dialogue with other characters, it is revealed to be 16. * When you get to Big Town, there will be a super mutant nearby, even if you have already completed Big Trouble in Big Town. Depending on your approach, it may walk harmlessly away, or it may attack, forcing you to defend Sticky and the residents of Big Town. * If, prior to this escort, the player has already completed Big Trouble in Big Town and taught the townsfolk how to plant mines for protection, the mines will NOT recognize Sticky as "friendly." Note that the quest completes when Sticky yells excitedly about seeing Big Town, so he cannot be told to "wait" after this point. He will rush across the bridge and run into the mines. If the player wants to see Sticky safely into Big Town, they must tell him to wait back from the road that approaches Big Town and disarm the multitude of mines the townspeople have laid down around the bridge. * There is an option to tell Sticky to shut up by passing a speech check. Should you fail the speech check, he will say that he doesn't have to take your crap, and will resort to the childish game of repeating every 'stop talking' remark you say (i.e. should you say "You zip it!" he will say "No, you zip it!"). This will continue with various phrases until you choose the "I'm not playing this game" option. * No caps are awarded despite Sticky's promises otherwise. * If you have failed Big Trouble in Big Town (by killing Red), Sticky will not be there. * If you do take Sticky to Big Town before doing the quest Big Trouble in Big Town, you won't be able to talk to him for a period of time (from one hour to a full day in-game) as he will just say "Where's Red?" and, "Look at me, I'm in Big Town!" to you. ** If you talk to any non-player characters in Big Town about him needing to pay you with Red's money, they will tell you not to tell Sticky she's missing. However, there is no speech option to tell him about this. * Sticky will drown if he falls off the scaffolding into the pools in the Great Chamber (found in Little Lamplight). * There is no actual reward for taking Sticky to Big Town - the party hat is simply obtained by talking about it, and Sticky mentioning Big Town will trigger the game to reveal Big Town's map marker on the Pip-Boy, if it has not been discovered it yet. Both of these rewards can be obtained without leaving Little Lamplight. Behind the scenes Two names exist for this quest. "A Sticky Situation" is the quest name given by the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide, while "Happy Birthday to You" is the name found in the GECK. Bugs Leading Sticky across the highway between Vault 101 and Big Town sometimes causes him to turn around and run away without warning. He will run down to ground level and across the wastes, following the highway for a while before disappearing. Category:Fallout 3 unmarked quests de:Eine heikle Situation ru:С днём рождения! uk:З днем народження!